The Outcast
Starting off * Head on down to the Legends Guild and you will see Radimus Erkle in his office talking to a mysterious white-hooded stranger. Once you walk in, she will teleport. Ask Erkle who it was and he said its top secret information. NOTE: Charming him will lead to not starting the quest. Continue to convince him what ever way you can without charming him. After a long time convincing him, he will tell you that it was a warrior named Maryland. He then assigns you to go to the Ancient Guthix Temple and speak to the High Priestess there. "The Source" * Grab a few Anti-posions, Slayer Helmet or Spiny Helm and a Sapphire Lantern and head on down to the Guthix Cave. Take a light creature down to the Ancient Guthix Temple. Once down there, you will see there is a few Guthixians. Talk to the man in the Green hood and Guthix Vestments named Sepertidus. He will tell you that the High Priestess and her apprentice is expecting you. * Head to the next hall and you will see the High Priestess with her Elven apprentice. Talk to her then she will tell you that her apprentice is supposed to get ready to find some kind of source. Talk to the Elven high priestess when your ready. She will offer you to use the bank which is not so far from the apprentice. Once you are done, meet the apprentice at a Cave Entrence near the former spot of the Stone of Jas where you encountered it in Whille Guthix Sleeps quest. You will see the Elf there. Talk to her and she will reveal her name is Cariad. She also tells you about Arianwyn as she is the daughter of him. You and Cariad enter the cavern and explore the area. You will find a package and it is full of Lockpicks and many theiving supplies. Head back to Cariad and hand her the 2nd package that you got. Head on down further into the caveren where you will discover 4 level 120 Outcast Archers attempting to steal the magical aura in the cave. Kill all 4 of them (Protect of Range advised as they can hit up to 40) and pick up the aura and hand them to Cariad. * Now go further into the temple, from there, you will find the source, but its deep down about 7 steps. But Carid has to return to the High Priestess. She will then give you a kiss on the cheek and you are on your own (NOTE: It will apply to BOTH Genders) from this point. Along the way, you will encounter several level 95-206 Outcast Warriors and Guthixian Defenders. Protect from Melee and Magic is advised. When you are at the warriors, use Protect from Melee then quickly switch to Protect from Magic or death can be immediate. Once you have got pass the 7 steps, you will arrive at the bottom, from here, your screen will be more of 3d and you will get to see the top of the place. Infront of you, it will be a huge caracas and there, you will see the source. Pick it up and soon enough, 2 Balance Elementals will appear. Like in WGS, they use the same styles exept this time, they will be defended with a shield. To deactivate it, you must use the source's power. After the 2 guardians are defeated, pick up the source it will be revealed that it's the heart of Guthix. Now walk back up. If you teleport in any form including tablets, it will disappear. Stay carful though as it weighs 240 KB and you will have to walk with it even if you have 99 agility. * Once you had return to the cave, talk to the High Priestess. Give her the source and she will find out that the source is actually the heart of Guthix. The main source though, needs to be recharged. To recharge this, you must strike it with ALL spell in the Modern, Ancient and Lunar EXCEPT Teleport and tele-other. Use the Lunar Spell book to help you switch. Once it has been charged, you will find out that 2 elements still miss, which is the Wood and Metal. Since the Guthixians or the other Glindorians do not know of "Eastern Land" elements, they assign you to go talk to Ak-Haranu. The "Perfect" World *As said, go talk to Ak-Hanaru in Port Phantomus. He will say that these elements you speak of is in a different world. Traval to the Eastern Lands and talk to Master Daitoku about the portal. He will say it is deep in the lands but not so far from Tokaji. Go into the Bamboo Forest and enter the portal. Once you are inside, a cini will play of a strange beast patrolling the city with a pink skined woman. They will stop you and they will say that Lord Salamis is expecting you. *Talk to Lord Salamis and he will request you to do a sweep outside the city gates. Go immedetly north, west or east of the city and kill about 10-15 Outcast Soldiers. Once done, return to speak with the Lord. He will tell you to head back to Glindor and inform Akarsies about the current situation. *Head to Falador (Lord Salamis will teleport you directly to your respawn Falador point if you already set it there or not.) and speak to Akaries. He will tell you that he will listen to you until Lucien is defeated.